Wartawan Abal
by Vanillatte Mint
Summary: kisah seorang Sasuke, sang wartawan abal yang tengah meliput berita pertamanya. Oneshot pertama...R&R? Puhleaaaase b


**Summary **: kisah seorang Sasuke, sang wartawan abal yang tengah meliput berita pertamanya. Oneshot pertama...R&R?? Puhleaaaase~

**Disclaimer :** Masa'sih Kishimoto??? *digetok. Euh, Masashi Kishimoto! DX

**WARNING : **OOC, GaJe, AU, Fic Nista dari Author nista! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!!! Tidak menerima Flame! XD

Disarankan mendengarkan naruto shippuden theme song saat melihat tanda bintang(*) ^_~

**Enjoy!!!**

**Wartawan Abal ©**

**by NaMizu no Mai**

.

.

Waktu telah mengantarkan sang surya menuju perbatasan bumi. Menimbulkan siluet senja dengan semburat merah tipis yang melukis langit sore. Pukul 16.37, waktu dimana warga Konoha sibuk berlalu-lalang memadati jalan-jalan besar, berusaha mempercepat langkah mereka untuk segera pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuh lelah mereka.

Terlihatlah seorang pemuda dengan model rambut 'chicken butt' sedang menyamankan diri diatas empukanya sofa starbucks yang kita ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Mata kelamnya tertuju pada deretan menu yang sedang dipegangnya. Setelah sekian lamanya ia memelototi benda tak bersalah yang ada dihadapannya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memanggil seorang pelayan.

"Pelayan!" serunya seraya melambai kecil pada pelayan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Seorang pelayan bercepol dua berjalan menghampirinya dan tersenyum ramah ─ala pedagang─ sambil menyiapkan sebuah note kecil dan sebuah pulpen di kedua tangannya, "ya, mau pesan apa?" ucapnya bersiap mancatat pesanan.

"Saya mau pesan jus tomat!" dengan PeDe-nya Sasuke menyebutkan pesanannya yang sudah jelas-jelas tidak tercantum pada daftar menu.

Sebulir keringat besar jatuh di belakang kepala sang pelayan yang diketahui bernama Tenten─tertera pada name tag yang disematkan pada saku seragamnya. "Ma─maaf, tapi kami tidak menyediakan jus tomat," Tenten berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya dibalik note kecil di tangan kirinya.

"Eh...be─begitu, ya..." ucap Sasuke berusaha sedatar mungkin dan menjaga imagenya sebagai seorang Uchiha. "Ka─kalau begitu saya pesan cappuccino saja," jari tengahnya menunjuk ke sebuah gambar minuman hangat yang terdapat dalam menu.

"Ada yang lainnya?" tanya Tenten seraya mencatat pesanan pemuda bermata onyx itu, tak menyadari sikap kurang ajar dari sang pembeli.

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutup buku menu, menyerahkannya kepada sang pelayan bercepol dua itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tunggu sebentar," kata Tenten seraya berjalan menjauh, menyobek selembar kertas dari notenya, dan memberikannya kepada pemuda bermata lavender yang menjaga meja kasir untuk menggantungkannya diantara jendela yang menghubungkan meja kasir dan dapur.

Pesanannya datang tepat pada saat Sasuke sedang mengotak-atik kamera digital yang baru dibelinya tadi pagi. Ya, Sasuke adalah seorang wartawan yang baru bekerja di stasiun TV swasta di pusat kota Konoha. Dia memang baru pindah dari Iwa ke Konoha seminggu yang lalu untuk mengadu nasib.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya, Sasuke melirik minumannya yang masih mengepul. Dengan gerakan perlahan ia mengangkat minumannya lalu mengendusnya. Baru saja Sasuke memonyongkan bibirnya lima senti, mata onyxnya menangkap kerumunan orang di pinggir jalan. Naluri kewartawanannya pun bergejolak. Dengan gerakan cekatan Sasuke mengambil plastik dari dalam tasnya dan menuangkankan seluruh isi cappuccinonya ke dalam plastik itu. 'Dari pada dibuang mubazir, mending dibawa pulang,' batinnya. Setelah mengikatnya dan yakin bahwa minumannya tidak bocor, Sasuke memasukkannya ke dalam ransel dan berlari kecil menuju meja kasir untuk membayar pesanannya dan merogoh dompet hitam bermerk Gucci dari kantong belakang celananya.

"Berapa?" tanya Sasuke seraya mengeluarkan uang berwarna ungu kemerahan alias sepuluh ribu dari dalam dompetnya yang tipis.

"Cappuccino secangkir, ya? Um...Rp34.100," serangkai kata yang dalam sekejap membuat Uchiha Sasuke membatu ditempat dengan muka cengo, mata membelalak, hidung kembang kempis, serta mulut menganga dalam lima detik. Sungguh, itu adalah hal yang seharusnya tidak pernah diperlihatkan oleh seorang Uchiha sejati dan dapat membuat orang yang melihatnya masuk RSJ. Maklumlah, Sasuke hanyalah lulusan S1 (baca : SD)─yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa menjadi wartawan─ yang tak bisa menghitung dolar dalam rupiah dan menyangka $3.10 = Rp3100.

'Anjrit!! Mahal gila!!! Kopi di warung mpok Inem aja cuma cenggo!' teriak Sasuke dalam hati. Dengan gerakan patah-patah serta tak ikhlas, Sasuke mangambil selembar uang dua puluh ribu, empat lembar uang seribu, dan sekeping uang seratusan yang membuat dompet kesayangannya semakin tipis.

"Terima kasih, selamat datang kembali," ucap Neji, si penjaga kasir dengan ramah, namun tetap memasang wajah stoicnya(?).

'Cih! Ga bakal deh gue dateng lagi!' batinnya seraya menatap nista ke arah dompetnya yang kini hanya berisikan tiga lembar uang lima ribu, sekeping gopek, dan dua keping uang dua ratus setelah agak jauh dari starbucks.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang wartawan stasiun TV swasta, terjebak diantara kerumunan penduduk Konoha yang tengah mangerubungi TKP sebuah kecelakaan. Sabtu, pukul 17.08 merupakan waktu dimana jalanan di Konoha sedang ramai-ramainya mengingat ini adalah akhir pekan dimana banyak remaja yang lebih memilih menghabiskan malam Minggu di luar rumah, berkencan, atau sekedar jalan-jalan saja. Juga merupakan waktu dimana para karyawan kantoran berniat melepas penat dengan beristirahat di atas nyamannya kapas besar (baca : kasur) setelah pulang dari kantornya.

Dengan susah payah Sasuke mencoba menerobos masuk dalam padatnya kerumunan demi meliput berita pertamanya. Segala upaya telah dilakukan, namun takdir tak mengijinkannya dengan mudah untuk melihat korban kecelakaan.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya muncullah sebuah lampu minyak yang menyala dengan kekuatan 5 watt di atas kepala berstyle chicken butt a.k.a kepala Sasuke. "Aha!!" mendadak sebuah ide tak kreatif muncul di otak Sasuke yang hanya berkapasitas minim.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Sasuke mengaduk-aduk isi ranselnya. Tak lama, matanya berbinar senang setelah menemukan benda yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

'MENTOS!!' serunya bangga dalam hati. Lalu Sasuke pun memakan permen rasa mint tersebut dan bergaya bak bintang iklan kacangan*.

Setelah selesai dengan pertunjukkan narsisnya, dengan PeDenya Sasuke teriak, "MINGGIR-MINGGIR!!! Saya ayah korban! Tolong beri saya jalan!"

Suasana hening seketika. Serempak semua mata yang ada disana tertuju pada sebuah titik dimana Uchiha Sasuke berdiri, memandang aneh padanya dari bawah hingga ke atas dengan gerakan slow motion yang diakhiri dengan tatapan maklum dari orang-orang disana.

Seketika mereka memberi jalan dan membiarkan Sasuke lewat. 'Berhasil!! Mentos emang ok!!' batinnya girang dan menyunggingkan senyum laknat a.k.a seringaian.

Setelah Sasuke berada tepat di tengah kerumunan ia terpaku melihat...SEEKOR ANAK MONYET tergeletak lemah tak berdaya.

-OWARI-

A/N : huft...inilah oneshot pertama saia (sfx : jejejeng) XD

Cerita ini saya ambil dari cerita humor yang pernah saya baca. Tentu aja udah saya rombak abis nih cerita ('=,=)a nggak tau deh gimana jadinya. Kayaknya tambah ancur deh.

Gajekah? Garing? Euh, entahlah. Saia bingung mau gimana lagi. Oh, ya...anggaplah mpok Inem itu tetangga Sasgay di Iwa. ~,~

Anggaplah $ 1 itu Rp10000.

Sasuke : Puas lo?!

Mai : Apanya? (dengan wajah –sok– innocent)

S : Puas menistai gue lah!! Image gue yang udah susah payah gue bangun...

*pundung di pojokan

M : Yah, emang udah peran lo kayak gitu! Masih mending kutulis seekor anak monyet. Padahal tadinya mau kutulis seekor anak beruk. Mau lo jadi bokapnya beruk? Ha?!! (lha? Apa bedanya?)

S : -mingkem- tapi kenapa gak si dobe aja sih?!

M : Hm, boleh aja nanti gak bakal kukasih peran ke lo lagi, Sas...*grin

S : Cih! Oh iya, btw kalo $ 1 itu ceban berarti $ 3.10 itu Rp31000 dong! Kok di atas ditulis Rp34100, sih? Dasar author bego! *menyeringai penuh kenistaan

M : Sas, lo Uchiha, bukan?

S : Ya iyalah! Masa ya enggaklah!

M : Huh! Mai jadi meragukan kecerdasan seorang Uchiha yang katanya emang udah jadi bakat sejak lahir...

S : Heh, maksud lo apa?

M : Lo mengecewakan para pendahulu Uchiha, ckckck...Gaara, tolong jelasin ke Sasuke, ya...

Gaara : -muncul entah dari mana- Jadi~ gini loh Sas...pertama gue mau tanya lo pernah belajar ekonomi ga?

S : 'kan di atas ditulis gue cuma lulusan S1 (baca:SD)! Lagi pula nongol dari mana lo Gaara?

G : halah~ ngeles aja kayak odong-odong lo, Sas!

S : Bisa nggak tanpa ngehina gue lo jelasin aja apa yang mesti dijelasin!!

G : Oke, deh...jadi, kenapa bisa Rp34100? Padahal harusnya cuma Rp31000? Kerena ditambah pajak 10%. 31ribu x 10% jadi 3100, terus ditambahin sama harga aslinya... Ngerti?

S : -ngangguk2- Oh, gitu toh!

M : Mai yakin Sasgay masih belum ngerti tuh...(;=,=)a

G : Dan setahu gue starbucks ga pake pajak deh...paling duitnya ditilep sama si author!

M : Ehehe, tau aja lo Gaara! Udah ah! kayaknya jadi panjangan talk shownya dari pada ceritanya deh!

S : Hapuah?!! Balikin ga duit gue! Duit gue~ *dibekep

M : UH, terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang mau baca cerita gaje dan talk show ga jelas ini! m(_ _)m

So...Mind to REVIEW??? -maksa-


End file.
